customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kunie (Soul Calibur series) (Thevidetour1's version)
'''Kunie (くにえ Kunie, also written as 久仁衛) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Biography Early life Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Kunie has brown eyes and long, red hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Kunie can use all weapons that Maxi wields. Fighting Style Kunie always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Kunie throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Kunie punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur Endless Rage For Kunie's 1P costume, she wears a gold off the shoulder jacket with a long back tail and straps connected with a collar, gold panties, and gold kung fu shoes. For her 2P costume, she wears a bustier with gold, pink, and black Okinawan designs on it. Her bustier consists of a spaghetti strap top, panties, and socks. She also wears a gold body armor, a gold and pink fauld, long gold gloves, and gold kung fu shoes. Soul Calibur III Kunie wears the same, first costume from the TV series in this game. Soul Calibur V Kunie wears the same, second costume from the TV series in this game. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Kunie Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (03,19) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (08,19) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (36,17) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (08,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,17 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships *Husband to Maxi. *Mother to Chira. *Cousin to Shiho and Nobue. *Trained by Edge Master in the gap between ''Soulcalibur IV ''and ''Soulcalibur V *Mentors and travels with Leixia, Natsu and Xiba in Soulcalibur V. Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''You're shaking!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I'll gladly lend a hand...if you want to die!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''A futile effort.'' *''You're quite a disgusting sight to behold.'' *''I'm going to put an end to your annoying cries.'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''That was truly absurd!'' *''You really deserved that!'' *''Making me watse my energy...'' *''Know your place!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just cannot afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''See? I told you that it's futile.'' *''If you don't hurry up and run away, I'm going to kill you.'' *''Why don't you hurry up and disappear?'' *''Don't expect to get away that easily.'' *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''You're dead!'' *''Bastard!'' *''Dammit!'' *''You cur!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You should die!'' *''I'm gonna make you suffer!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''You fool!'' *''Die!'' *''How irritating!'' *''How slow are you?'' *''You idiot!'' *''Hey, what the matter?'' *''Feel the pain!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''I can see your fear!'' - Taunt *''Grovel on your hands and knees!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''What, are you afraid?'' - Taunt *''Such a wasted effort.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' *''What?!'' *''Dammit!'' *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' *''Guh!...'' *''What was that?'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V Gallery Soul Calibur III Kunie's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150919 090831.jpg 20150919 090847.jpg 20150919 090857.jpg 20150919 090910.jpg 20150919 090916.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h59m40s103.png|Kunie wielding Chained Kozuka. Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h59m30s196.png|Kunie wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h59m04s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h58m43s46.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h53m51s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h53m38s67.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h53m25s151.png|Kunie wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle. Soul Calibur V Kunie's Character Pose.jpg Kunie's Weapon Pose (2).jpg vlcsnap-2015-11-05-10h20m31s59.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-10h20m48s158.png|Kunie wielding Chained Sickles before the battle. vlcsnap-2015-11-05-10h24m10s59.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-10h24m44s221.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-10h25m18s23.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-10h25m29s190.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-10h25m54s191.png|Kunie wielding Chained Sickles after the battle.